


Three's Company

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: And so Sumia stood there proudly, grin bright on her face, holding both Chrom’s and Robin’s hands in hers.“All three of us are going to get married!”





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> i love sumia so much and she loves her ridiculous boys so much

And so Sumia stood there proudly, grin bright on her face, holding both Chrom’s and Robin’s hands in hers.

“All three of us are going to get married!” she declared, eyes sparkling, and the only thing that made the entire situation better was the half-aborted sob Frederick gave before he promptly fainted into Lissa’s waiting arms.

At least, that’s how Sumia wants it to go.  Instead she’s sitting awkwardly in front of both Chrom and Robin, the two murmuring to themselves about what she had just proposed.  Robin is the first to look up at her, mouth twisted into the usual (endearing) frown it took when he thinks on something, “Sumia...are you positive?”

“Yes!”

Chrom sighs, “That’s...it’s both of us.  Are you--”

“Yes!” Sumia stands up, her hands slamming on the table making both of them jump.  “Absolutely, one hundred percent, yes!  And-And if you don’t want to that’s okay but I love you both so I want to marry you both!”  Her confession is met with silence, Chrom sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and Robin’s cheeks growing redder by the second.

“P-Pos-”

“Oh, for--” fed up, Sumia first reaches out for Robin, catching the man by the collar of his cloak and hauling him in for a kiss.  His squeak is muffled by her lips, their noses bump and their teeth clack, but Sumia’s satisfied.  Her attention then turns to Chrom, the prince flinching, before she hauls him, too, into a kiss that’s just as messy as her kiss with Robin.

Well, disastrous.

But Sumia pulls back, satisfied, her arms crossed and giving them a triumphant look.

“Your turn,” she says.  The two look at each other, uncertain, but Sumia is patient because she’s seen how they look at each other, how they dance around each other and yet still seem to silently declare their affections.  It’s the same way the two treat her, and the same reason Robin politely backs off because he thinks it’s only Chrom and Sumia when, no, it’s always been Chrom and Sumia and Robin.

“Well,” Robin chuckles, “looks like Sumia’s gotten me beat.”

“...amazing,” Chrom mumbles.  “Absolutely amazing--I’m incredibly lucky to have you both.”

“You better be,” and Robin presses an affectionate kiss to Chrom’s cheek that leaves both him and Sumia beaming.

“Now then,” Sumia gets up, hands clasped, “let’s tell everyone the news!”

(Contrary to her imaginations and machinations, Frederick does not faint, but the way he burst into absolute tears of joy for “his lord to finally achieve what he’s always wanted” is reward enough)


End file.
